Nishi e?
by seikazu aisenai
Summary: Another mixed-up Saiyuuki world with dabs of fairytale inspiration. Just some silliness. @part two up@
1. Ichimai

_Nishi e?_  

A Gensoumaden Saiyuuki AU fic  

seikazu aisenai

Another unproductive, slump-filled night, a single thought became one more of those silly ideas._  

I remembered dead-possum-CJ and her fic, The Taming of the Shrew GmS style, when I had that idea.  So I considered turning it into fic.  Thankies!^_^  

I am not Kazuya Minekura nor any other who own Saiyuuki.  Also did not come up with any of the fairytale related concepts found here.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Ichimai  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

One sunny, spring morning, a man in a dark coat was making his way along the market place of a certain village.  Flowers were in full bloom.  Girls were smiling at him as he passed them by.  And he had just purchased a good amount of fine liquor, which hung from his waist in a small jug as it swung back and forth in his leisurely gait.  _'This is _the_ life…'_  

"Pssst!  Hey you!"  His head whipped around.  He looked behind him and found that a bunch of other people did the same thing so he walked on.  

"Halt!  Come here!"  

The man hesitated.  "Who, me?"  His voice was echoed by those of the throng's.  

"Yes, you!  The one with the saké."  A third of the onlookers left.  

"With the red hair."  Most of the remaining crowd walked on.  

"Wearing black leather, boots, chains across the chest with a skull in the middle, and has a dot with a design on his forehead!"  The thoroughly veiled form excluding the eyes was huffing and puffing by the end of the statement.  Everybody else had gone.  

_'I guess that means me.'_  The man crossed the gap, placed his hands on top of the table, and smiled.  

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the beautiful maiden who was cursed into eternal slumber by taking in a deceitful vegetable?"  

"Yeah, so?  What's that got to do with me?"  

The female's eyes twinkled violet.  "What would you say if I told you that _you_ could become the dashing prince who would save her?"  

"Don't make me laugh.  There's no such dozing princess that would need my saving."  

"What if there is?!  Would you leave her to sleep for all eternity just because you didn't want to believe in me?!  Don't you know that folklore always contain ounces of truth?!"  

"Okay.  Sheesh lady, you didn't have to go that far."  

"I knew you'd do it."  She beamed at him.  "Here's what you gotta do…"  

"Just give me two bottles of this delicious liquid."  Showed his flask.  "In case this _is_ all a hoax."  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

So the man wearing black leather, boots, chains across the chest with a skull in the middle, and has a dot with a design on his forehead trekked forward to the next town.  It took him the rest of the day to reach it by foot.  As the local tavern loomed before him, he decided to forego gambling and opted for a quick dinner then some shut-eye.  Immediately.  

Rectangular tables that can seat eight were arranged in symmetry.  He ordered food and plunked down on the only one that was completely empty.  He checked the place for any striking character.  

_/"You need two more companions before you can forge on with the rescue.  You'll meet them before you reach the way leading to the mountain trail."  _

"How would I know that it's them?"  

_"You'll know.  They will aid you in overcoming obstacles along the way."/  _

_'Did that miss cast some kind of spell on me?  She made it sound as if it was a right instead of an obligation.  Wait, why did I agree so easily in the first place..?'_  

Soon after he started eating, a small figure approached him.  

"Umm, excuse me,"  big golden eyes pleaded with scarlet ones, "can I sit over here?  The other tables are already full."  

"No problem, kiddo."  

He bounced onto the bench with his tray.  "Ne, ne.  Boku, Goku tte.  Oji-san wa?"  

"Onii-san. _O-ni-i-sa-n._  I'm not that old, you know," a vein popped out of the adult's forehead, "It's Kenren."  

They finished off their plates in silence.  The man poured himself a drink while the youngster asked for another serving.  The redhead consumed what survived of his first jug of saké during the trip here.  The child called for an extra helping.  

"Sir?" a waitress was in front of him, waving a sheet of paper in his face.  Kenren had become immersed in his thoughts after he started with his post-meal smoke.  "Your bill, sir.  It's closing time and we have to clean up."  

"What?!"  Then he saw the total.  _"What?!  How could one—"_  And the table.  It was filled with stacks and stacks of plates.  He turned to the one beside him.  "You!"  

"I'm sorry, Ken-nii-chan…"  Huge amber eyes glittered with sorrow.  "This is all I got."  Goku's money amounted to the price that was after the dot.  

The crimson-eyed being was no proof against the innocent.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

"I'm really sorry, Ken-nii-chan!"  

_'I'm sorry too…'_  His own eyes shed tears as he washed another greasy platter.  

Both were garbed in an apron as they were sentenced to do dishwashing duty for the night.  "They actually waited to clean the dishes only after closing time?!  They must've known that we were coming."  

"I'm really, really sorry!"  

"I don't even have money to rent for a place to sleep in."  

"I'm really, really, really sorry!"  

"It's okay.  I can't leave you to clean this all by yourself.  By the way, why are you all alone?  Where are your parents?  Siblings?  Family?"  

"I don't have any.  They tell me I was born from a rock."  

The store owner, who was watching them work, took pity on the lad and let them use a spare room that had two single beds after they accomplished their payment.  Kenren's tears overflowed once more as they retired for the night.  

"Oyasumi, Ken-nii-chan."  

"Oyasumi."  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

The two helped with the opening then bid farewell to the settlement.  Kenren, with his first companion, continued onto the road, bringing his two flasks of liquor and an empty wallet.  

"Why do you have that thing around your head?"  

"You mean this?"  The chibi points to the golden band.  "I don't know.  It was already there as far as I can remember."  Goku recalled in his mind the time he first climbed a tree to reach for a sumptuous-looking fruit when he was small.  

"Have you ever tried to take it off?"  

"I think I did, but I don't remember what happened next."  

A grin appeared on Kenren's face.  "Let's take it off.  I wanna know what happens."  And so he did.  

The chibi transformed into a youkai, capable of nothing apart from fighting.  Ferocious combat followed, then darkness, for the two participants.  

A cloaked person held a large paper fan in one hand, knelt beside the boy, and placed the other hand on his forehead.  Light emerged once again and the limiter was back in place.  

"Oops, I forgot to warn him about this one."  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

I don't really know if Kenren wore leather or not.  I'm not good in identifying fabric.  

Dekita, dekita!^_^  

O5/09/2003


	2. Nimai

_Nishi e?_  

A Gensoumaden Saiyuuki AU fic  

seikazu aisenai

Another unproductive, slump-filled night, a single thought became one more of those silly ideas._  

Please take note that I've combined the traits of the main characters' incarnations, in case you get confused.  

I haven't become Kazuya Minekura nor any other who own Saiyuuki.  Also did not come up with any of the fairytale related concepts found here.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Nimai  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

"Ken-nii-chan, wake up!"  Moisture-glistened golden eyes compelled the supine mortal to do as he beseeched.  His newly found comrade was sprawled on the ground, adorned with various cuts and bruises along with a few splashes of dirt and blood.  The youth shook his friend more, in hopes that Kenren would get up if Goku did the motion hard enough.  

His prayer was heard.  Eyes that sparkled ruby were uncovered by their lids, slowly losing its dim glow.  "Goku..?"  

"Ken-nii-chan, I'm so glad you're awake now!  What happened to you?  The last thing I remember was you taking this thing off then, nothing."  

The redhead lifted his hand to the metal encircling the brunette's forehead, tracing the border around the edges.  He sighed and closed his arms around the tiny form, ignoring the discomfort that originated from the gashes.  "Hey, you alright?"  

Sniffles were muffled against torn leather.  "I called your name over and over, but you wouldn't…  And you had all these wounds, I didn't know what to do…"  Amber eyes threatening to spill over with tears any second looked up, "I was so worried."  

"I'm just fine and dandy so you don't need to fret!"  Kenren laughed out loud and imitated those bodybuilders that showed off their bunched up biceps.  "See?"  

A back of the chibi's hand rubbed one eye, "Hmp," smiling widely with the other eye opened.  

Blood loss and fatigue reintroduced themselves to the injured's system in a wave of dizziness, promptly making him pass out.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

Wincing at the entry of light and not, surprisingly, from other parts of the body, twin orbs peeked at its surroundings.  Upon catching a glimpse of the familiar long, brown strands, they lapsed back into sleep, not minding the occasional bumps in the way.  

"Is Ken-nii-chan gonna be okay?"  

Chuckling, "I have healed all his wounds so you do not have anything to worry about, he is just resting.  We will reach the next town by dusk."  

_'His voice sounds reassuring, just like Ken-nii-chan's did,'_ turning to look back at the one with the coppery-topped head.  "So what brings you to this area, being a traveling healer as you said?"  

Armed with a smile, "Believe it or not, going here was not exactly part of my original route.  This lady suddenly called out for me and told me of the quest I had to embark on.  I am on my way to search for my would-be companions."  

"Was she covered up all over 'cept for her eyes that shone like amethysts?"  

The driver of the jeep glanced sideways at the boy in the passenger seat.  "..Yes."  

"Ken-nii-chan told me that that lady also talked to him, just like she did to me._  We're_ those other two people you're lookin' for!"  

"Sou deshou.."  

"Darou, darou, Ten-chan?!" chibi fists waving around in gladness, "All we have to do now is to rescue the princess.  Ken-nii-chan was looking forward to saving her!"  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

"Kyuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!"  Goku chased the white dragon around the room in glee.  

Kenren was disturbed into sitting up in bed as the energetic child, bounding over his torso, almost squashed his chest in an attempt to catch the flying pet.  

"I see our patient has woken up."  Piercing green eyes, obscured by a pair of glasses, peered up from his chore.  

"Ken-nii-chan!"  The chibi finally snagged the exhausted animal by its tail and dragged it to sit on the side of the bed of the addressed.  "Meet Hakuryuu!"  

"Nice to meet you," nodding to the creature flapping its wings, "And who might you be?"  

"Just a moment," a stitch then a knot was formed on the dark cloth in his hand, "There, all done."  The one with the dark brown head rose from his seat on the couch by the corner and walked toward the occupied bed.  "Here," handing the clothes to its owner, "My name is Tenpou."  

_'Not a rip visible,'_ examining his coat..and _pants_?  "Hey, who undressed me?!"  And raised the blanket to check if there were any other missing garment, looking suspiciously at the smiling dark haired stranger.  

Chuckling, "Sumimasen, I thought you did not want blood to ruin your attire so I washed them then mended all the tears."  

"What are you, some kind of obsessed homemaker?!"  

"Sou ja nee, Ten-chan came to help us rescue the princess!  He's the one who healed you."  

Amazed that his wounds were all gone, Kenren gave out a hand.  "The saké-loving Kenren gives out his utmost appreciation."  Tenpou accepted it.  "By the way, where are my two bottles?"  

The two brunettes looked at each other.  

"Kyuuuuu!!"  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

The three bounded down the stairs, Hakuryuu on its master's shoulder.  They went to sit on one of the round tables, with Goku flanked by the two adults on each side.  

"We don't have money," Kenren glared at the winged reptile perched safely, "And _something_ had taken advantage of my favorite drink."  

Tenpou stroked his pet dragon.  "I am sure Hakuryuu did that so your wine would not be a total waste."  

"Ch'.  For all I know, that's the one who punctured it in the first place.  At least the last bottle was spared.  Which we will drink _only_ after we save the maiden.  But we still don't have any money."  

"..I do have an a amount left from my last stop."  

"Banmeishi o kuu!"  

"Kyuuu!!"  

So the group of soon-to-be heroes of a certain snoozing damsel ordered and ate their dinner.  Kenren, Goku, and Hakuryuu argued over almost each dish while Tenpou continued to chuckle the night away.  After the meal, the two older men simultaneously lit their cigarettes with a click, whoosh, and click, making them share a slight grin.  

A while later, Tenpou paid the bill and excused himself from the two.  "Stay here or go up to the room."  He got up with his flying friend then left the table.  

"Ne, Ken-nii-chan!  Let's follow Ten-chan."  

And when the two spies did trail after their newest companion, they found out that people were easily fooled into thinking that the man with the eyeglasses could possibly not be enough of a match for any one of the gamblers.  Therefore, he easily swiped a large total of money that they needed to go on with their journey.  The party left early the next morning to avoid the return of the outraged regulars when it was time to deal the cards again at the gaming tables.  

@_@  @_@  @_@  

After relieving himself on one of the secluded trees on the side of the path, Kenren made his way back to the jeep.  _'Never thought a pest could have some use.'_  And saw the golden limiter clatter to the ground.  

"Nooooo!!!"  Goku was once more his destructive youkai self.  

Punches were thrown, bones were broken, and blood was splattered, interspersed with fireballs, beams of ki, and the sound of the impact of flesh on flesh.  

Light emerged, blinding all, revealing the covered person once more.  The said being thwapped everyone with the fan, even the jeep-turned-dragon, into the merciful arms of oblivion.  "I guess once was not enough for them but it'll heal.  Eventually."  

@_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  @_@  

Can you wash leather?  Ehehehe…  

Yatto dekimashita…^_^ and T_T at the same time

I was looking at some Reload scans I got from the 'net, and I saw one that spelled 'Genjyo Sanzo' in romaji.  I was wondering if you guys knew what the correct spelling really was, even for the other chara's names, so I won't get them wrong. (This comes from someone who spells the long sounds of vowels in the title, even though all the scans shout out in bold letters, 'tis without 'em.-_-)  Plus, in a colored scan, Kenren's hair was black yet I distinctly remember it being red in the animé.  Which is really which or are both okay?  @gets this confused, faraway look@  And did anybody of you subscribe to the radio program of Reload that started this May?  

Thank you to those who took the time to read and review.^_^  

H. Mauvecloud – Scenes from a couple of fairytales, since my single thought was related to them.  We've got a Gojyo/Kenren girl here, ne?  Kenren's already sexy even when he's doing just nothing._  

real-circus – Still don't know what leather looks like when sketched/animated.  Hope you enjoyed the chapter.^_^  (If you did manage to see that I've updated it or is it if you saw that I managed to update it?  Ehe.  And Konzen is sexy too._)  

Ruby – Don't worry, I will finish this.  I just don't know if you'll still read it after this part.  Please don't fire the canon if you do decide that I've wasted your time by deceiving you into thinking that the story was other than what you expected, I don't know how to fly nor to land. @sweatdrops, then shakes head at self's wimpiness@  

dead-possum-CJ – This was supposed to be some kind of distraction for me, 'coz Geboku spawned a lot of ideas that I'm still tweaking with in my head.  I now have ticked off that option that disallows anonymous reviews.  Thankies again.^_^  I am cursed to undergo into slump mode a lot that causes these pesky fics to be formed.T_T  

05/21/2003  


End file.
